Luck of the Irish
by spoodle monkey
Summary: A late St Patty's day story- it wasn't like he'd never seen Bo shirtless before, it was just that, that had never been there before SLASH


Disclaimer: Nope, don't own. Too bad.

A/N- rated for a reason! I've been trying to write this for awhile now, so i finally managed to!

* * *

"You're short

"You're short." A series of giggles followed the simple statement, making him wonder exactly how much his friend had drunken.

"Yes, Bo and by the way, thanks for pointing that out." Jimmy sighed, pulling the older teenagers arm around his shoulders as he stumbled for the fifth time that block.

"And I'm tall." He seemed to find the whole thing entirely too funny, setting off in another round of giggles. He'd never heard his friend giggle before; it was weird.

"Right." Jimmy agreed, deciding that if he dropped the subject, his height wouldn't be mentioned again.

"Where are we going?" Bo slurred, leaning backwards and glancing hopefully at Jimmy's ass. Jimmy ignored the look and the not so subtle grope that followed it, rolling his eyes.

"I'm taking you home."

"See Jimbo," Bo grinned, tripping slightly. "I knew the reason you broke up with Brook was to get into my pants." This time Jimmy tripped, nearly sending the two of them sprawling on the ground.

"I meant your home." He grit his teeth, ignoring the images that it brought to mind. "You need to sleep this off."

"With you?" The older boy asked hopefully, leaning over so the side of his face was pressed to the top of Jimmy's head. Bo really shouldn't have been allowed to be that tall.

"…" He chose not to reply, stopping Bo from trying to walk in front of a car. They made it another half a block before Bo tripped again, this time knocking them both to the ground, Jimmy laying half on top of his friend. "Ow."

Bo started giggling again. Jimmy stared at him as though he had lost his mind (which if he was perfectly honest, he'd probably lost it a few streets back.), startled, when his friend leaned in suddenly. He jumped back; when Bo brushed his lips against his, climbing quickly to his feet, face tinted red.

"What was that for?" He muttered, pulling the drunken teenager to his feet.

"Happy St. Patty's day, Jimbo!"

"You have serious psychological issues, you know that right?" He asked, irritated as they started back down the street, Bo leaning heavily on him.

"Yup." He spotted the familiar lights of Bo's house near by, thanking whoever was watching that Bo lived so close by. "I have a secret Jimbo!" Bo grinned happily as he was half dragged up the steps.

"Do I even want to know?" He got the feeling he didn't. Bo's remaining energy seemed to give out as he slumped down on the front step.

"I'm not telling!" Bo sang, smirking when Jimmy started patting him down.

"Great. Are your parent's home?" He pulled back, triumphant with Bo's keys in his hand.

"Nope." Bo slurred, shaking his head. "They're in Canada." He wasn't going to ask what they were doing there. "My sisters are at university." He added as an after thought, looking thoughtful.

"Great." Jimmy unlocked the door, before pulling Bo through the door and dumping him on the couch in the living room. "Sleep it off and I'll see you at school tomorrow." He placed the keys on the nearest surface, taking a moment to grab a blanket and toss it over Bo. "Stay here." He ordered, rolling his eyes at the sloppy salute he received.

"Stay with me?"

"I…can't." He faltered, heading for the door. "I'll see you tomorrow." Jimmy called after him, closing the front door quickly behind him.

DI

Back inside the house, Bo, deciding he was bored, rolled himself off the couch. Standing, he glanced around in confusion- hadn't Jimmy been there a second ago? Where had he gone?

Making it his own personal mission, the older teenager stumbled his way through the house.

"Jimmy! Where are you? Jimbo?" He slurred, frowning when it appeared that his friend was no where to be seen. Certain house hold appliances had been no help what so ever when he asked them if they had seen the smaller teenager, however the hallway mirror had been happy to tell him that Jimmy had apparently left quite some time ago.

Well, he couldn't have that, it was dangerous to be roaming the streets after all. Therefore, he'd obviously have to go out and find his friend. This decided, he stumbled out the front door, remembering at the last moment to close it after himself and out into the night.

DI

He'd finally managed to get his sister to take down the weird St Patrick's Day decorations that she had decided to decorate their house with. Considering the day in question had been four days ago, it seemed a reasonable request. Now he just had to figure out where she kept them so he could burn them before next year rolled around.

Of course, in getting her to agree to take them down, he had some how ended up with the task of removing the offending objects. So when Bo had dropped by for a movie, the first thing Jimmy had done was drag him into the living room to help him get the leprechaun statues down from the tops of the bookshelves.

He hadn't even had to resort to using blackmail about having to drag Bo home, drunk on St Patty's Day, Bo had agreed to help right away. Which, if he thought about it, his friend had been doing a lot of, but he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"So, let me get this straight." Bo climbed up the step ladder in an attempt to reach another decoration just out of reach, which was weird considering his sister put it up and if Bo could barely reach it, how on earth had his sister managed? "You're sister, in the spirit of the holiday decided to decorate your entire house, with little garden gnome rip offs, instead of just wearing green like the rest of us?"

"Pretty much." Jimmy nodded, grabbing another paper clover and shoving it into what he deemed as the 'to burn' bag.

"Right." Bo shook his head. "Uh, Jimbo, I don't think I'm going to be able to get this one down. How did your sister get it up there?"

"But if you don't get it down, then I'm going to have to live with it up there until I go to college and I don't think I could handle having a little man dressed in green staring at me for my entire teenage life." He grinned sheepishly as Bo continued to stare at him, before sighing and turning back to the object just out of his reach.

"Fine, but you owe me." At this point he didn't care what he owed him, so long as that statue was gone.

Bo reached out, stretching his arm as far as he could, fingers just barely brushing the leprechaun, when Jimmy saw it. The grey t-shirt that his friend was wearing rode up, exposing the lower part of his back. The center of his back, riding on the line of his jeans, so it was just visible was a tattoo. He'd seen Bo shirtless before, but that hadn't been there. It was a wolf, he discovered, a brown wolf… or maybe, something larger than a wolf. _A were wolf_.

The realization sent a bolt of something through him, something he'd been trying hard to ignore. But he couldn't, because Bo had marked himself as _Jimmy's_. It seemed surreal and when had his friend had the time to get the tattoo?

"Got it!" Bo grinned as he jumped off the step ladder, shirt falling back into place. The older teenager didn't seem to notice anything odd about Jimmy, tossing the statue into the bag and grabbing his bottle of water, draining it quickly.

Jimmy's thoughts meanwhile, were a million miles away. He'd thought that the only reason Bo had come out to him was because of the curse, 'cause the older teenager hadn't brought it up again after that. But the tattoo…that was new. It wasn't part of the curse, did that mean-?

Bo had his back turned to him, rambling on about what his sister must be like for Valentines Day and Halloween. Jimmy reached out, suddenly needing to touch it, to know that it was actually there.

Bo froze as he lifted the hem of the grey t-shirt, high enough so that he could see the tattoo. His fingers deftly traced the edges, taking in the mark.

"Jimmy?" Bo's voice came out hoarse as he continued to map out the lines, tugging the waist band of his jeans down a bit so he could reach the lower parts.

"When did you get this?" He asked suddenly, mouth dry. Bo was quiet for a moment, tense under his fingers as they continued to trace.

"St Patty's Day after you left." A small moan escaped the older teen as Jimmy pressed down on the small dip in his spine. He knew that he should probably stop, but he'd wanted to do this for quite some time and his sister wouldn't be back for awhile.

He pushed Bo down onto the couch, straddling the backs of his thighs, entranced by the simple tattoo.

"This means that you're mine." He said, feeling the possessiveness at the words as they left his mouth. Bo nodded wordlessly, hands fisting the cushions as Jimmy leaned forwards, lips brushing the inked skin.

His tongue darted out, mapping the way his fingers had moments ago. Bo jerked at the touch, moaning low in his throat. His hands slipped forwards, tracing their way up Bo's body with feather light touches, and then slipping between Bo and the couch, pushing up his shirt to trace his abs, stroking downwards. There had to be some part of the curse left over, that was the only way he could explain the possessiveness that stirred inside of him every time he saw his friend.

"Shit…Jimmy." Bo was shifting underneath him as though trying to get some friction and finding none- and then suddenly, he was on his back, with no idea how he got there or how they managed without falling to the floor. Bo's weight settled over him, pinning him to the couch, giving him the feeling of being dominated, that he hadn't known that he needed. "You're straight." The older teenager pointed out, even as his lips lowered to Jimmy's neck, sucking on the soft skin.

"You only liked me for the curse." He panted, fingers digging into Bo's back, hips bucking.

"Guess we were both wrong." What was wrong was that Bo still had the brain function to speak. He'd have to fix that. His lips met his friends in a hungry kiss, lips meshing together, tongues sliding, stroking. Teeth tugged on his lower lip, before replaced with Bo's lips, sucking gently.

Jimmy groaned, wrapping his legs around Bo's waist in an attempt to get more, a frustrated whine escaping him when Bo pulled away suddenly. He returned a moment later, this time shirtless, before deftly tugging Jimmy's shirt off as well.

Then it was glorious skin against skin, as Bo ground down against him, Jimmy moving his hips in some attempt at creating a rhythm. One hand reached out, tracing the area where he knew the tattoo would be, the other slipping between them, fumbling with the zipper on Bo's jeans.

His hand slipped down, pushing aside the cloth material boxers, before gripping Bo in his hand and pumping. It wasn't like he had much experience in the matter, only really knowing what he liked, but judging by the half lidded expression on the older teenagers face, he was doing something right.

Bo groaned, bucking into Jimmy's hand, face buried in the side of his neck, puffing hot air that sent shivers down his spine. Hands sought their way across his stomach, quickly undoing his own jeans, before stroking him in a way that had him momentarily forgetting how to breathe.

His hand slipped away as his jeans were pulled further down, skin on skin- and why hadn't he thought of that sooner? His hands dug into Bo's shoulder blades, even the knowledge that they were in his living room, naked when his sister could walk in at any moment not enough to make his stop.

His hips bucked up, sparks shooting their way up and down his spine, an intense heat pooling in his stomach, Bo's mouth meeting his for a sloppy, desperate kiss- he wasn't going to last much longer.

His fingers clawed their way down Bo's back, hard enough to draw blood; eyes clamped shut, body tensing as he came hard enough to make the entire world disappear.

Bo was still stretched out on top of him when the world finally decided to make a reappearance some time later. The sticky substance, drying between them was a stark reminder of what they had done, but all it made him want to do was have a shower…with Bo.

"So does this mean that we're going out?" He asked, wincing at how loud his voice seemed in the quiet house.

"It would seem that way, yeah." He could feel Bo grin against his neck, obviously too content to move. Which was fine with him, he had no real interest in moving anyways.

"Cool. Then we should do this more often." Jimmy announced, reaching out so he could feel the area where the tattoo was. Something tickled at the back of his mind, something he figured he should remember. Oh well, whatever it was could wait, he decided.

Or at least that was what he decided in his content state, until the front door opened a little while later.

"Jimmy? I'm home and I brought take out as a reward for the- oh." Next time he could safely say that they would be up in his room, with the door locked, or maybe in Canada, where his sister had no chance of walking in on them. Somehow he didn't think she believed his explanation that the leprechauns had stolen their clothes.


End file.
